


Our Little Secret

by orcafox



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bonding, Cats, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mutual Pining, eh its lowkey but its there, lowkey pining, two bros sitting in a hot tub five feet apart because their really gay, we love some soft lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orcafox/pseuds/orcafox
Summary: Ashe stumbles upon… and interesting scene, to say the least.no beta because i dont have anyone who would be willing to :'')





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is unbeta'd so if you find mistakes lemme know!  
i mean it sorta is i read it over like 10 times but i couldnt find any glaring mistakes so  
yeah i hate the way this ended to because i ran out of ideas and just wanted to this [shrugs] oh well

Was he disobeying the monasteries rules? Yes. Did he care? Very much so, but it couldn’t be helped. After all, it isn’t his fault that the stars happened to shine their brightest this time of year. Indigo skies painted in velvety splatters and spots of twinkling far away worlds, the sight was just too much to let slip away on a night like this. Even factoring in the cloudless night and lovely cool air? Absolute paradise, even if just for a few hours. 

Slipping past the dorm rooms and into the courtyard, Ashe made sure to stick to the walls. After all, this would be a waste if he was found. Rounding a corner, he diligently made his way to the gardens, they were the best area to behold the heavens. Glancing towards the passing cathedral, he smiled at the thought of his classmates taking some late night prayers. It wasn’t rare to find Mercedes within the massive building, Annette patiently waiting for her. Those two were as thick as thieves, if Ashe had any comment. 

He couldn’t hold back the giggle in his throat as his thoughts roamed to a certain other duo, that fiery Sylvain and Ingrid. While Ingrid was always the pleasing conversationalist, Sylvain was interesting in his own ways. Come on now, it’s the Sylvain Jose Gautier on the mind, he was practically the pinnacle of mishaps and hilarious incidents. 

It was only today that those two had been assigned to cooking duty together, Sylvain had accidentally spilled some salt into the pot, and what inside was… Well, he has to clear the dining hall to hide his amusement.  
_  
“And I think we need to add some sugar-“ Sylvain has said, tilting the container into the pot. _

_To his dismay, the pot lit aflame, and he jumped back. _

_“Oh my- Sylvain! That wasn’t sugar!” Ingrid chided, pulling the pot off the flame. “That was salt!”_

_“...Oops.” Sylvain mumbled, backing away from the scene before him. _

_After the flames had been dealt with, Ingrid let a sigh escape her chest, relief flooded her mind. Sylvain stood beside her, clearly exasperated as well. _

_“Yknow, Sylvain…” She grew a wicked smirk on her face, “I think that whole incident reflects how you treat women.”_

_Her childhood friend’s face contorted, “How so.”_

_“You try and act all sweet,” She grabbed the salt, “But all you are is a salt mine!” She raised the container, and Sylvain ran. _

_“Hey! Get back here!” Ingrid called, following him out of the dining hall.  
_

Of course, you couldn’t have Sylvain and Ingrid without, mental drum roll please, everyone’s favorite lone wolf Felix. As the snarky man entered the archer’s thoughts next, he felt his heart skip a beat. 

Yes, he was a prickly one, brought to where even gazing at the boy could cause the deepest of lacerations. But something about him absolutely captured Ashe. Maybe he has a thing for dark, brooding types, maybe it’s his general curiosity. 

Whatever the case, he felt his face grow heated, recalling a sparring session they had shared only a few days ago. The event still lingering in his mind like a ghost to a lost home.  
_  
Felix thrusted the practice sword forward, lightly grazing the archer’s side as he dodged. Ashe only had a moment to breathe, before the offending object was thrown at him again. _

_Jumping aside, he needed to put some distance between them. From his observations, Felix was best when he could get up close. He was the type of fighter to overwhelm his target quickly, up in your face and gone the next. And as everyone knows, you can’t deflect a sword if you’re dead. Nocking an arrow, he took a quick aim and fired. Not to kill, only to slow. _

_Ashe’s gut dropped when the arrow struck Felix’s side, his hand flying to cover the injured area, falling to his knee. Panic flooded his mind, he hadn’t meant to harm the boy!_

_Dropping his practice weapon, Ashe immediately fled to Felix’s side, hands gently caressing the wounded area. His thoughts raced with worry as he struggled to speak, guilt clenching his heart. _

_“Oh goddess- Felix! Are you alright?” His voice shook in concern. He didn’t respond for a moment, only grunting. But his concern washed away when the swordsman shot him a dark smirk._

_Lunging forward, Felix pinned the archer down, trapping his wrists above his head with a single hand and straddling his chest. He used his free hand to point a blunt dagger at Ashe’s throat. _

_Ashe’s face lit up like a flame. _

_Felix was quiet for a moment, his face stern, before scoffing, “That softness is going to be the death of you.” _

_The archer choked on his words, “I-I thought you were hurt! That was quite dirty of you.” He had a small pout on his face. _

_The swordsman shrugged, “Coming from the one below me,” He pressed the dagger into Ashe’s throat, not enough to harm him, “I don’t think you have a lot of room to speak.” His voice dropped dangerously low. _

_“No battlefield is going to play fair, unless it’s populated by moral heavy fools.” _

_The two locked eyes, brazen copper meeting meek forest green. Ashe still felt his face flush, despite the obvious danger. This is the closest he’d ever been to the swordsman, and he couldn’t deny the sight of Felix on top of him slightly sweating was, well… Uh, it’s a sight! It’s definitely something. _

_Felix put the dagger away, sighing and looking aside like he hadn’t just been weirdly teasing the hell out of a certain archer. “Just don’t die out on the field, okay? I’d hate to find you in pieces.” _

_Ashe blanked for a moment, before nodding in agreement, “Right, I’ll keep that in mind.” _

_Felix released the archer’s hands, and removed himself. Ashe quickly got up, dusting himself off and smothering the remaining heat on his face. His ran a hand through his hair, shaking any remaining dirt from silvery strands. Felix walked by him, brushing past him and exiting the training grounds. _

_But the swordsman’s face remained in the archer’s mind._  
  
Curse that Felix, and his incredibly handsome face and attractive voice. Absolutely condemn him to the depths of the goddess’ laundry basket. Wow, Ashe sighed, even that felt mean of him. As he finally made his way to the gardens, he could still feel a light flush on his face. 

So what if Felix was rather elusive and brooding but strangely alluring in his own manner. Ashe finally has the stars above him, and he couldn’t help but smile at the sight. 

As he expected, silvery patterns aligned the sky. Overcasting on a lovely indigo shade, which only grew darker the more height it gained. Perhaps this sight could be interchanged with the crisis of existence, being so small in such a massive world. But Ashe found it comforting, all these people united under one sky, who could feel insignificant in that?

He sighed, he promised he wouldn’t stay out for long, but he couldn’t help but remain where he was. The moment did feel a bit empty however. 

Perhaps if he had invited along that snarky swordsman, maybe he’d-

“Enough of that!” Ashe mumbled, smacking his face with his hands, “Why would he want to be out here with you?” He tried to ignore his heart dropping, merely at the thought of Felix rejecting any time with him. 

Felix was just so-secretive? That word did describe him, but not in a manner that Ashe found satisfactory. He was always so calm, well mostly when he wasn’t shouting “Boar!” Other then that, poised and well directed, full guarded and never dull in a moment. Although, he always seemed to lax whenever he was around. His mind wandered back to the conversation they had shared after assisting the Fraldarius house. 

_“Don’t stop being that half-knight, okay?”_ His voice was so soft in the moment, Ashe had been drawn back in surprise. Never had he heard such a strong hearted man speak so lowly. 

Ashe sighed, putting his mind to rest, he walked from the gardens. Perhaps a longer stroll through the stables could ease his mind. From experience and life stories shared with him, it isn’t the best to dwell. 

Setting onto the dusty ground, he listened in on the low breaths of the horses inside the stables. Rarely any of them would be awake at the hour, exhausted from carrying around heavily armored men and learning students. Ashe personally didn’t spend a lot of time around them, not that he didn’t like them, but the idea of trusting an animal not to drop you startled him a little. Yeah, totally not from a bad experience when he was younger and a horse has bucked him off. Did he deserve it? Maybe, he was little and freaking out. Did it hurt? Absolutely! And rude. Reaching the stone steps, he began to exit the scene. 

Before hearing a muffled noise, almost one of a voice?

He turned on his heel, gazing back behind him. Had someone else entertain a similar idea as himself? Not that he could fault them. At first he heard nothing, just the occasional whine of a horse and shifting of hooves. Listening closer, the sounds led him behind the stables, the smell of hay filling the air and old creaky wood calling out. 

Oh, and Felix on a knee trying to coax a cat out of a hole, from what he presumed. 

Hiding behind a few stacked boxes, Ashe’s expression grew into one of shock. His disbelief even stretching further as he heard the swordsman making a low kissing noise. 

“Come on, it’s alright.” Felix cooed, his fingers snapping together gently, “I’m not going to harm you.” 

A cat called from the wall’s opening, clearly responding to the strange boy. It poked its head out for a moment, before pulling back in. Felix grumbled, then pressed himself lower to the ground, voice dropping with his actions. 

“Shhh, it’s okay.” His voice was barely audible now, just above a whisper, “Come on out.”

With a final click of his teeth, the cat slowly emerged. Bright green eyes full of wonder and dark pelt barely visible in the night, the creature approached slowly, sniffing towards the swords man’s hand. A few ginger steps later, the feline relaxed and mewed, even licking his fingers. Felix smiled, and lightly scratched the feline’s chin. The cat purred, eyes closing in pleasure and tail sweeping the floor. A chuckle escaped the man’s throat. 

“Aww.” Felix moved his hand from the cat’s chin to ear, “Who's a good girl.” His tone was soft and gentle, like any other normal person with a cat. 

The cat mewed, she really is the goodest girl in the whole world! Even Ashe could agree. 

“Yes! Yeah it’s you.” Felix responded, the cat leaned into his touch and purred loudly. 

Ashe covered his mouth, hiding the growing smile on his face. Who would have thought, dark, brooding Felix Hugo Fraldarius adores cats enough to coo and praise them aloud. He certainly wouldn’t have believed it himself, but alas, here's the proof right in front of him. He had to choke back a chuckle as the cat rolled over, and Felix rubbed its stomach. It bit him of course, but he fed into it’s playful nature by pulling his hand away, then going back in. The cat playfully nibbled on his hand, paws curling around its catch. Felix smiled to himself, eyes soft and hand gently scratching the cat now, he looked at peace for once in his life. 

Until Ashe accidentally knocked over a broom, and all feline and humans alike were alerted of his presence. The cat twisted upwards, sitting up and staring at Ashe in full alert, ears pinned forward and eyes wide. Felix almost mimicked the creature, his own awe plastered across his face. Copper met forest green once again, and nothing moved. 

Ashe’s face flushed, “F-Felix.” Some guilt wormed its way into his heart, he tried to smother it away. 

Felix stared at the archer, laxing ever so slight, “Ashe.” The cat seemed to have trusted Ashe quickly, because she continued leaning into Felix’s hand, ignoring the new human person standing only feet away. 

The archer cleared his throat, “...Should I leave… Or, uh-” His hands fled to the hood around his neck, smoothing the fabric nervously. 

Felix narrowed his eyes at the boy, probably evaluating how he should dispose of him. Maybe something quick and painless? Ashe could only hope. He eventually sighed, and looked down at the cat again, “Just pet the damn cat already.” All softness had left his voice now, and Ashe couldn’t help but feel awful. 

Ashe nodded, and approached the two, settling next to the cat, and extending a hand. The feline friend sniffed him, before rubbing her hand into his fingers. The archer cracked a smile, and stoked the cat’s head, the creature purring lowly at the new source of affection. 

“She’s quite friendly, isn’t she?” Ashe spoke, trying to swat the awkwardness away like an angry house mother with a fly swatter. 

Felix nodded, “Yeah, I guess.” 

Ashe looked at the other, and now noticed that he had a flush across his face, he refused to meet his gaze again, embarrassment came out like waves from the swordsman. The archer bit his lip, and looked back towards the cat. She was now stomach up, curling around on the floor like it was catnip. His fingers danced across her fur, and she nibbled at him, playfully swatting at him. 

Ashe nearly jumped when Felix spoke, even though his voice was low, “I… Cared for a cat back home, in the Fraldairus region.” He cleared his throat. 

“Oh? I never would have associated you as the animal type.” Ashe responded, now curiously looking at his friend.

“Don’t misunderstand this, I am absolutely not.” Felix scoffed, flush fading from his face as they grew comfortable, “But she was Glenn’s cat, and… Well, yknow.” 

Ashe did know, he was there when Felix had snapped at his father after saving the village. Hidden behind a tree, he had tried to muffle his own gasp of shock. He couldn’t imagine snapping at Lonato like that, when he was around, of course. 

“I understand.” Ashe smiled, gazing back towards the animal, “When I was a small child, my biological parents had a dog.” He laughed, “He was such a troublemaker, stealing food from the restaurant and hiding it away.”

He began to laugh a bit harder, “Oh goddess- Sometimes he would forget where he’d stashed it, and we’d find it later covered in mold. My parents had been so mad, but they couldn’t stay upset at his furry face.” His smile softened as he remembered the canine, big and fluffy with a weirdly slender face, rough collie is the name of the breed if he recalls correctly. “But he was sweet, always patient with my siblings and I.” 

Ashe looked back up at Felix, to find him staring. His heart jumped to his throat when he registered the gentle expression on his face, even a small smile spreading across his lips. 

“A-Ah! I’m sorry, you probably didn’t want to know all of that.” He chuckled, looking away to hide his new flush, hand flying back up to his hood to smooth the fabric. “I- I forget myself sometimes.” Felix shook his head, and the archer looked back, in a small shock of awe. The swordsman still was smiling, his expression much more lax. 

“No need for apologies, you’re fine.” He replied, “If I hadn’t wanted to know, do you think I would have let you continue?” 

Ashe’s anxiety fell away, there was that tone again, soft and gentle. “Heh, I guess not.” He poked the cat again, watching her squirm around some more. 

“... Glenn’s cat, back home.” Felix began, drawing the archer’s attention back onto him, “She used to terrorize us all the time.” He glanced at Ashe, almost like asking for permission to continue, Ashe nodded, fully engrossed now. Come on, who wouldn’t want to hear about the Fraldarius cat? 

“If she wanted food, she’d bite you. If she wanted attention, she’d bite you.” Felix lifted his hand, pointing to the skin between his thumb and index finger, “She loved this place in particular, for some reason. I honestly have no idea why.” 

Ashe chuckled, hand lifting to muffle his own amusement. So that explained why he allowed the stray to bite him so casually, he probably had little feeling there after years of sharp teeth lodged in the skin. 

“But… Despite her mannerisms, she loved Glenn a lot.” Felix scratched the stray, “She would follow him everywhere without hesitation.”

“As for you?” The archer asked, tilting his head. 

“Oh she hated me.” He scoffed, “She would take any opportunity to sneak into my room and tackle me.” His lip twitched, as if he was recalling a memory of waking up to find that cat wrapped around his leg gnawing at him. 

Ashe snorted as he imagined a tiny Felix getting chased by this little cat. Hiding behind his imaginary image of Glenn as the feline had a taste for young blood. 

“What are you snorting at?” Felix snapped, but not harshly, almost more of an amused manner. 

“My apologies, but you know how absurd that sounds?” Ashe replied, his smile wide on his face, “The academies best swordsman, next to Catherine of course, once being terrorized by a creature like a cat.” He busted out into laughter again, his chuckles filled the air. 

Felix’s face flushed, and he had a small pout, “Whatever, I was probably five at the time, so like hell I knew what to do.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure little five year old you feared his life daily.” Ashe quelled his giggles, gazing at the boy again. “But if she was so mean, what makes you like cats now?” 

Felix shrugged, “I’m not too sure myself.” The cat was growing tired now, curling up on the ground and purring at the continued affection, even if she had been forgotten in the conversation. “They're not in your face like a dog is, much more manageable.” 

Ashe nodded, “Yeah, they are quite the calming presence.”

Felix shot him an unamused look. 

“Well, mostly.” The archer corrected.

After a few more silent pats, they finally resigned themselves from behind the stable, walking together in a pleasing silence next to one another. Soft chirping of crickets whistled through the air, accompanied by gentle gusts of wind. Ashe gazed once more at the sky, taking one last look of ever expanding indigo. 

“Why exactly were you out here, anyways?” Felix asked, arms crossed as they took their time across the gardens. 

Ashe gestured upwards, eyes beaming as they searched across the silver specks, “The nighttime sky is lovely this time of year.” He smiled, chest falling in a calming breath, “I know it isn’t exactly the best idea to sneak out after curfew, but… I can’t help myself, yknow?” 

Felix hummed in agreement, taking a glance above. Indeed, the sky was lovely, but dark and mysterious in it’s own ways. To think, Glenn used to look at these same stars all those years ago. 

“What about you?” Ashe asked, now looking towards his friend. “You don’t have to answer, of course.” 

“... Needed to clear my head.” Felix responded, not exactly sounding like he was sure himself. But Ashe knew not to push too far, he respected his privacy far too much to ever pass that threshold. 

Reaching the dorm stairs, they pair stopped in their steps. The dorms remained quiet, not a single soul awake, or at least if they are their not out tonight. Just curious fireflies roaming the night air and bugs skittering across the ground. 

“About the whole uh, cat thing,” Ashe began, “No need to worry, I wouldn’t dream of telling another soul. Our little secret, right?” 

Felix allowed himself to smile, “Sure, our little secret.” He uncrossed his arms, and gave a short wave, “Night, Ashe.” 

Ashe felt delighted, “Goodnight Felix.” When he returned to his room, he couldn’t stop the heighted heartbeat in his chest, and the giddy smile that was plastered on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uh, i have a headcanon that felix is super soft around cats. anyone else? hell demon child. around cats? babey, absolute lad.
> 
> idk man i might write more stuff, i have more ideas just no confidence to execute them at all


End file.
